The Wedding Planner's Romance
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him? *AU*
1. Prolouge

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING****E x T

**GENRE** **Romance, AU

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE****SCHOOL IS OUT! Can't you guys believe it? This means I have a lot of time in my hands and I probably don't know what to do with it. So I'm starting a new chaptered story and I'm planning to complete this *compared to my other chaptered stories that I've lost the touch to*. So I hope you guys support me in this one too. So please do enjoy and please don't forget to reviews.

*Reviews make my day; reviews make me write and stay!

-

-

-

**PROLOUGE****

-

-

-

Marriage is plainly defined as a legal contract between a man and a woman to become wife and husband; a close union. There are many types of weddings: religious, civil, arranged, and much more. In a largely populated area such as Tokyo, Japan, weddings are being held almost every day.

A wedding is plainly a dream come true, it must be perfectly planned—the invitations, flowers, guests, the location—these are some of the very few details that each wedding tackles.

But behind every wedding is a person called the wedding planner.

And with this note, our story starts off.

-

-

-

"Tomoyo?" the intercom projected a female's voice, stopping a beautiful young woman from her work, "I'm sorry to disturb your lunch break, but you have a visitor down stairs. It's Mr. Hiiragizawa again."

"And goodness, did I mention that he's such a hunk?" The voice added in a soft whisper.

Tomoyo giggled as she shook her head, "Oh goodness Sakura, probably more than I can count."

"I'm jealous," Sakura cooed, "If I had a childhood friend like that, I'll probably marry him."

Eriol Hiiragizawa, a highly respected businessman, heir of a big international five star hotel chain, and Tomoyo's very own childhood friend. Their parents were very close associates and friends that dates way back in the days. Eriol and Tomoyo knew each other since they we're babies, with the proof of a picture of both of them dipped in the same bathtub.

Tomoyo just shook her head—she can't really disagree—Eriol excelled in every department. He's a pure European blue blood; he had the physical features Greek god—cerulean colored orbs and rich dark hair; the intellect of Albert Einstein; the eloquence of Shakespeare and had the enigma as the wonders of science itself.

In the other hand…

Tomoyo Daidouji is known as the youngest yet one of the most well known wedding planners in metropolitan Tokyo. Even though she is the next standing heir of a well known toy company, she decided to walk a path of her own and make a business for her wedding planning skills. Ever since then, she made it simply to the top; by just enjoying her work and watching people attain their lifelong dreams.

Like Eriol she is highly skilled, and intelligent, but unlike him she wanted pure independence from the bondage of her family name—creating a name for herself without the help of her family background. She was blessed with physical looks too—soft lavender eyes and beautiful curls of lilac that fell beautifully down her porcelain skin.

Tomoyo continued to scribble on a bunch of documents, making last minute arrangements on the current project she was managing. She smiled at the thought of the excited young couple that came to her a month ago, and now is finally getting married.

Then someone cleared their throat, causing her to raise her head up.

"I don't even get a greeting? How homey." The dark haired man stated simply as he took a seat in one of the chairs that were arranged in front of her desk.

Tomoyo gave him an I'm-so-sorry-but-I'll-get-to-you-later-since-I'm-almost-finished-with-these look, "Welcome back, Hi-kun."

"How's the business trip?"

"Everything went well," Eriol replied, "The main hotel in Europe is doing great, new hotels are planning to be built in some places in America we didn't cover, I managed to talk over of sending some of our best workers here—"

Eriol cleared his throat once more as he spotted the young lady not paying attention to him at all.

"Huh?" Tomoyo's head popped up once more, "What did you say again? You're getting married?"

Silence engulfed between them. There was a series of blinks and apologetic grins before the other party decided to speak once more.

"Speaking of marriage, I have some business with you." Eriol had his ever enigmatic smile pasted in his face, causing Tomoyo to be curious on what he was about to say, "I'm engaged."

"What? You are?"

"My parent's said I should get married already—so they got me into an arranged marriage."

"What?! They did?!"

"She's a gorgeous, intelligent, and a fine lady, it's hard to resist such a jewel like that."

"What?!! She is?!!"

"And I want you to plan my wedding for me."

"WHAT?!!! I will?!!!"

"So will you, or not?"

-

-

-

じゃ、 まった。

-

-

-

** Next Chapter Excerpts

"So, shall we play a fair game?"


	2. That Jigsaw Game

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE****Chapter 1!~ Thanks much for all your reviews, it really meant a lot to me. If you guys are wondering why I haven't continued my other chaptered stories, the main reason was the lost of my data when my computer crashed months back. I kinda got discouraged from writing after that, so I'm 'slowly' picking myself up. This chapter is kinda long and uncovers a little more to things.

Hope you guys do enjoy this chapter though!~ Read and review?

**REVIEW CORNER****

Wafflesz- I'll try my very best this time, and I do hope I complete this story~

xArcherx- Actually I got inspired by watching 'Bride Wars'. I wonder what movie your talking about, if you remember it, please do tell me!~

Annonymous Amethyst- Nope~3 and Updated~

cheng- Secret!~ Just read along~

redeyes143- That was my intention. I always plan my starting points catchy~but, I hope you still do continue to read!~

THANKS TO : niki-chan, asga, minnie015, mitsuko310, && Akemi-kun for being my beginning reviewers~!

-

-

-

**Chapter 1. That Jigsaw Game****

-

-

-

"Sakura, don't you think it's ridiculous?" Tomoyo asked the golden haired beauty that sat in front of her during a lunch break in a famous coffee shop across the street.

Sakura Kinemoto just watched and listened to her best friend and boss rant about her 'childhood friend's fiancé'. A couple of days have passed since the Londoner visited their office and ever since then, Tomoyo was a little distracted and even fidgety about the whole arranged marriage thing. It disturbed Tomoyo so much that she made a major mistake the day before, in the verge of switching different wedding plans, but luckily Sakura managed quickly fix everything into place before those ceremonies were executed.

Sakura met Tomoyo during their middle school years and simply clicked because of their similarities and differences. Sakura never met Eriol until college, since the young man was sent to Europe for middle school and high school to give him proper heir training. But through all the years of friendship, Sakura never thought she'll ever see a new face of Tomoyo since this day.

Tomoyo in her usual self is calm, composed and always cheerful but now her defenses dropped and openly expressed her curiosity, worry and platonic jealousy.

"I'm not going to plan his wedding if I don't even know who the bride is." Tomoyo stated firmly, "Who knows if she's some kind of person that's just after his money?"

"But Tomoyo, what if he really loves this woman?" Sakura asked, "Because by the sound of your story, Hiiragizawa-kun is probably serious about his decision. Will you stop him from being happy?"

Tomoyo sighed, "It's not like that it's just—"

"Then, the only good reason that you're objecting is because you don't know who he is engaged to?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Nothing more?"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked with her eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Your reason is to shallow," Sakura pointed out, "We handle cases like these didn't we? Sometimes we only meet one side of the party until the wedding date."

"Yeah but—this is different. He's my childhood friend, and he has no intentions of telling me!"

Sakura sighed, "It'll probably more convincing if you have a deeper reason—sisterly worry or maybe even harbor secret feelings for him—"

Tomoyo felt something got stuck in her throat exactly when Sakura said that. Luckily she managed to grab the glass of water that was in front of her and gulped it down.

"That's impossible."

"Really…"

Sakura took a quick sip of her strawberry milkshake. There was really no point to this. Tomoyo is really dense as a rock when it came to love and romance no matter how much weddings she planned time and time again. Tomoyo is one woman who personally never experienced love. Work and the independence was the center of Tomoyo's lifestyle and love was totally out of the picture—well, until now.

So no matter how much Sakura pressed the issue, Tomoyo won't definitely budge about her decision until she knows who Hiiragizawa-kun's mystery lady is.

"Did you even directly ask him who is he getting married to?"

Tomoyo paused as she thought for a little while. Silence drifted between the friends as Tomoyo took the cup of tea in front of her and drew it closer to her pink lips.

Suddenly she stopped.

"To come to think about it—I haven't."

Sakura rolled her eyes and emitted a long sigh.

-

-

-

"_If you really want to know, you should ask him in person Tomoyo-chan._"

Tomoyo recalled the last piece of advice Sakura stated after their lunch break. Now the day is dawning to an end, the lilac haired beauty stood up from her seat and gathered the folders that lay in her desk. She then headed to a shelf filled with these, and started arranging them back to order.

"_What if he really loves this woman_?"

Tomoyo stopped halfway as she pondered on that thought. She knew Hi-kun ever since she was born and she always wished success and happiness for his life. But why now she felt hesitant even though he plainly said to her he wanted to marry someone that will most likely give him happiness? She wasn't acting like a professional wedding planner—and she was most certainly not acting like a friend.

"I feel like a jealous girlfriend." Tomoyo concluded out loud.

Tomoyo blinked, and it just dawned on her on what she said.

It's not good to tread in these kinds of thoughts, she warned herself. Besides, the guy is already engaged and they have a good and healthy platonic relationship for goodness sake. Tomoyo was deeply engrossed in her thoughts that when a shrilly ring came from her purse, she jumped because of surprise.

Quickly she obtained her cell phone, she eyed the caller ID.

_Speak of the devil…_

"Moshi moshi, Hi-kun?"

"Tomoyo, you're still at the office?" A deep familiar baritone filled her ears.

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Eriol paused for a while, "I was wondering if you're available for dinner tonight. Nakuru has been bothering me to take you in the manor for days now."

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widened—she just found her opportunity to ask him about his fiancé.

"Yeah sure, I'm done anyway—"

Then she heard a car honking outside the building, catching her attention.

"Hi-kun, wait a minute, someone's honking outside." She said in a whisper, her heart pounding a little, "Who knows if it's a rapist?"

A warm chuckle escapes in the other line. Tomoyo carefully took a quick peek, and then a soft smile spread in her face. It was Eriol in his black Jaguar, waving a pale hand under the moonlight.

-

-

-

"Who are you engaged to?" Tomoyo bluntly asked as Eriol kept his sapphire colored eyes straight at the road before them.

"A daughter of my parent's acquaintance," Eriol replied, "I'm not so sure if you met her already, but maybe, at least once."

"Oh." Strike one for her.

Silence engulfed them, but Tomoyo detested the silence so she decided to try again.

"I want to know her—you know—it is also her wedding." Tomoyo said slowly, "What will happen if she doesn't like the theme, or the design?"

"It doesn't really matter," Eriol grinned at her, "Besides, whatever you choose she'll like. You're one of Tokyo's best wedding planners, or maybe, you lost confidence?"

"It's not like that," Tomoyo bit her lip, "It's just—nevermind." Strike two.

Another silence.

"Actually, our engagement is confidential," Eriol spoke up, "We're both heirs to huge companies and we don't want scandals. So to protect the family and the businesses, we decided to keep our identities secret to other people outside until the day of the wedding."

So she really won't know? Tomoyo clenched her fists as she thought carefully what she was going to do next.

"How about a game?"

Playing a game is one of the ways they settle decisions. Ever since both Eriol and Tomoyo were young, they loved playing games together. They played games as simple as tic-tac-toe to a game that consists of seven different languages. Each of them had a good amount of wit and cleverness, devising games to uncover up secrets, dares or promises. Both already either lost or won—and Tomoyo was determined to win this game.

"Hmm, good idea." Eriol nodded, "Before I met her, my mom parents put together a jigsaw puzzle for me to solve. So every hour we meet for the wedding plans, I'll give you a piece and you put them together. So, shall we play a fair game?"

"Sure I'm on it, besides, this is tradition and I'm never backing out."

Eriol's eyes twinkled, "That's the spirit. Make it the secret driving point for you to plan the wedding."

"Deal. Let's meet up tomorrow, let's get the planning on the go."

Eriol softly pressed the breaks of the car just in front of the Hiiragizawa Manor.

"But before that, let's enjoy Nakuru's dinner."

-

-

-

まったね?

-

-

-

**Next Chapter excerpts

"The wedding theme is the backbone to everything."


	3. That Theme

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE****Yay!~ Chapter two is up! This chapter is a little touch on the relationship between the two. It also shows a little closeness to the friendship between Sakura and Tomoyo. Thanks much for all your reviews, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of The Wedding Planner's Romance!~

Don't forget to review? ~ Please?

**edit—I posted the unedited version, so this is the sorta fixed one~it just has more things added to it. And in addition, I want to dedicate this chapter to my older brother—who is graduating from high school today—even though this chapter doesn't even relate in any graduating matters. Congrats bro!~

**REVIEW CORNER****

Akemi-kun – Well, no. But Sakura is known as the archeologist's daughter in the story.

KiNoMoTo18 , asga – It's a secret, ne? Just keep on reading~

Jensniffer – Thanks much, that's good to hear.

And thanks to my other reviewers: Wafflesz, redeyes143, Norymar Potter C., pinchess07, mitsuko310

-

-

-

**Chapter 2. That Theme****

-

-

-

"I decided to plan Eriol's wedding," the lilac haired wedding planner declared as she entered the office the very next morning. Sakura Kinemoto, who popped a newly unwrapped chocolate lollipop in her mouth, almost choked in it as she heard Tomoyo Daidouji's words. The golden haired assistant immediately pulled out the lollipop and popped a five hundred yen question before Tomoyo disappeared to her office.

"Hiiragizawa-kun told you the secret identity of his fiancée?"

Tomoyo quickly halted in her steps as she shook her head, "Not exactly. But we managed to make a 'deal', and everything is settled."

Sakura carefully eyed her best friend as she moved, trying to find unusual actions. Tomoyo was acting normal again, which is seemingly unusual, since she was uneasy after Eriol Hiiragizawa broke out the news of his sudden engagement and upcoming wedding. Whatever 'deal' happened between Tomoyo and Eriol, it managed to calm the lilac wedding planner—for awhile.

Sakura secretly wished Tomoyo realize that she had feelings for the now engaged man before it's too late. Tomoyo was definitely dense about the deep, strong, passionate feelings that are long covered by a façade of friendship and admiration. Oh Sakura knew—ever since their college years. As a good friend to both, she watched them carefully.

Tomoyo and Eriol were meant to be together.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura spoke up, "Are you comfortable about the fact that Hiiragizawa-kun is getting married?"

Tomoyo nodded confidently, "I'm looking forward for his happiness. Isn't this what a friend must wish for another?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Thank you by the way," Tomoyo beamed at her best friend, "It's just what you said yesterday—what if Hi-kun really liked this person and what if I'll stop him from being happy?"

"Ehhh?!"

"So I finally decided to help him out," Tomoyo concluded, "I want my childhood friend to be happy with the person he's really meant to be with."

But you're the one Hiiragizawa-kun is meant to be with!—is what Sakura wanted to yell out—sadly the opposite happened.  
Sakura felt her jaw drop, not knowing what to say next. Did the 'reverse psychological talk' that she did yesterday at the coffee shop just failed? She just blinked blankly at her friend as she skipped happily to her office, saying, "Hi-kun is coming over this afternoon—we'll start planning as soon as possible."

Tomoyo may have an IQ of a 180 but it doesn't change the fact she's an airhead in love.

As Sakura heard the doors of Tomoyo's office creaked close, Sakura started slightly pounding her head at her computer desk.

-

-

-

Eriol Hiiragizawa arrived in Tomoyo's office right in schedule. The indigo haired businessman watched his childhood friend blankly as she pulled out a folder and an unfilled form. She handed the form to him, and he scanned the paper carefully. It was just a general form, such as name, name of soon to be spouse, contact numbers etc.

"First things first," Tomoyo handed a pen to Eriol as he started writing down information, "We need a general theme for the ceremony. The wedding theme is the backbone to everything. It's where we base the location to every invitation we give out. Wait—why am I explaining this anyway?"

"Because I'm a guy," Eriol said a matter of fact, "and guys don't usually plan weddings."

"Yeah—okay." Tomoyo nodded, "That explains it. So, what theme do you want for your wedding?"

Silence filled the room. Deep dark sapphire eyes met with the light amethyst orbs. Both were intently studying each other—one with an ever playful expression while the other was just plain serious.

"What would you recommend?" Eriol asked her, "I've got some themes in my head but you wouldn't even want to know."

"Did Nakuru-san insist the maid café and host club cross over again?" Tomoyo asked him, recalling the silly discussions about the wedding with Eriol's older cousin, Nakuru Akizuki. Nakuru had the beauty—she is still one of the best Japanese models—and had a very 'creative' mind. It's just too creative that it usually gets out of hand.

"Not really—just a degree worst than that," Eriol flashed a smile.

"Aha!" Tomoyo suddenly jumped out her seat, heading to another room connected to her office, "I think I have something that could help you." When she opened the door, it revealed a fairly large file room that held many records of different wedding plans, ever since her business started till now. Eriol followed her in as he stared at the place in wonder.

"This place is amazing," Eriol whispered, "You've given so many people happiness, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled, his words made gave her butterflies in her stomach, "That's my job isn't it?"

"And now it's your turn," Tomoyo reached for a file in one of the top shelves. She tiptoed and held to the cabinet as she tried her best to grab the item she wanted, an old notebook.

"After I take this—"

"Careful." Eriol somehow teleported behind her and easily took the notebook. She could feel his chest slightly pressed against her back causing her to involuntarily blush. She felt her heart skip a beat that second, causing her to hold her breath.

"T-thanks."

Eriol, sensing her uneasiness, stepped back and gave an allowance of space between them. Tomoyo managed to pull back her professional self and turned around, facing the handsome man.

"What is it?" Eriol asked in curiosity.

"It's a book of themes I collected and put together during college times." Tomoyo held out the notebook and slowly handed it to Eriol, allowing him to examine it more closely.

"It's that notebook you used to carry a lot," Eriol said as he touched the cover of the notebook, "You wouldn't even let me look at it."

Tomoyo smiled as she recalled those days that she devised the trickiest games she could think of so that Eriol could never touch her secret notebook. But she decided that she couldn't keep it a secret anymore, and since Eriol is going to get married soon, it was the perfect time to uncover the secrets that were inside.

"May I?" Eriol asked her permission and Tomoyo nodded. Slowly he opened the notebook revealing a intricate and meticulous research and planning of different wedding themes—it held record of themes that Tomoyo seen on weddings she attended and past weddings as well. But a certain theme caught Eriol's eye and he knew it was the one.

"Tomoyo, I think I would want this."

"Which—" Tomoyo's eyes widened as she traced his fingers on what theme he was pointing on.

-

-

-

"So he chose the very first wedding theme you ever put up together?" Sakura Kinemoto asked as she turned off the lights and Tomoyo was gathering her things, preparing to head outside.

"Yeah," Tomoyo nodded, "It's actually a combined theme of two different weddings. Even though Hi-kun was totally clueless about the wedding planning process, I can't degrade his sense of style."

"Just expected from Eriol Hiiragizawa," Sakura looked at the stars as both of the ladies stepped out the office building. Tomoyo locked the doors and then looked up the stars once more.

"A wishing star!" Tomoyo pointed to the falling star in the sky and quickly closed her eyes, "I wish for Hi-kun's happiness."

Sakura's emerald orbs studied the serene countenance of her best friend, causing her heart to ache a little. Tomoyo said her wish in pure sincerity, no jealousy but filled with hope. Is bringing Tomoyo and Eriol together a really lost cause?

"I wish you realize soon enough," Sakura whispered to the shooting star, "May God give you at least one more chance to find your happiness."

"Huh?" Tomoyo opened her eyes quickly, not catching the soft whispers of her friend.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing, it's just—"

"What is it?" Tomoyo insisted, a smile still on her porcelain face.

"May I ask whose weddings were combined in that theme?"

"Oh that," Tomoyo searched for something in her file bag and pulled out the same notebook that Eriol held that afternoon. She opened the very first page revealing two wedding pictures. In those pictures were young faces of two familiar couples.

"It was a combined theme of the wedding of your parents and Eriol's?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

Sakura read the side notes about hints of royal western and a spring touch in the theme. Main colors were deep blue and light lavender, and is better to be held in a church than a shrine. There are more old pictures of the two different weddings, catching the main designs of both and creating an entirely new one.

"Yeah," Tomoyo replied cheerfully, "It was supposed to be the wedding theme I planned for myself—but since Hi-kun getting married earlier, I'll happily give him my dream wedding."

Pursuing the happiness of someone you love is a greater act of love—a sacrificial love; Sakura stated a mental note to herself.

"Tomoyo-chan, I really admire you."

-

-

-

おわり

-

-

-

**Next Chapter excerpts

"There are hundreds of churches in Japan, how could we decide on one?"


	4. That Place

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE****This is Chapter 3! Sorry for the quite late update—I was quite busy because of my brother's graduation. And I'm also re-writing the latest chapter of Cressendo—so if you're tailing that story too, please watch for the better version of that chapter. I'll happily introduce Kinomoto Touya in the story's cast list! Drama and realizations are sprinkled in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!~

**I just noticed this is the longest chapter I've ever written...

Read and review?

**REVIEW CORNER****

KiNoMoTo18 – Eriol isn't cruel, he's just being himself—but yes, Tomoyo is dense.

redeyes143 – An edited version of the chapter is reposted, the theme is generally explained.

mitsuko310 – Of course, more surprises for everyone—there's about 4 more chapters to go~ And for Sakura—her story is another long one to tell.

Saicy – They all have the meaning, finished or see you later ^^~

Akemi-kun – Oh thank you very much!~ Now I'm aware of my mistakes

winterkaguya – Oh yeah—this chappie will give you a small part of what you desire.

Annonymous Amethyst – Aww, *patpat* it's just the start…more crying parts are ensured~

Wafflesz – That'll be later—the wedding will be in Eriol's POV~

And thanks to: asga, Winter Ink, cheng, cha

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. And because of this, I dedicate this looong chapter to all of you!~

-

-

-

**Chapter 3. That Place****

-

-

-

"Next stage of wedding planning is the time and location," Tomoyo Daidouji explained as she played with pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that Eriol Hiiragizawa brought over. It was part of their deal in the first place—for every hour, a jigsaw piece is given. Eriol thought Tomoyo deserved more than the measly one jigsaw piece she earned time wise. But she did surrender an important part of her—that secret notebook she carried for years—so Eriol decided to bring five pieces in exchange.

"That's easy," The handsome cerulean haired business man in an ever midnight colored suit quickly said, "How about the church that your parents got married in?"

Eriol recalled the theme he chose two days ago—a theme that consisted with two different wedding themes put together, a harmony of both western and eastern ceremonies. Either way, both weddings were held in a western church with a beautiful scenic view.

"It's not the same anymore," Tomoyo said slowly as she quickly put the pieces together, "The church went through some renovations and the area is more populated than before—it won't have the same effect and the feeling that the theme emits."

Eriol smiled. Just expected from one of the best wedding planners in the city…

He didn't really know why the location really mattered that much but he knew one thing he realized—it won't be as simple as he thought.

After realizing this, Eriol stood up, "Looks like this will take much time than I thought."

"Huh?"

"There are hundreds of churches in Japan, how could we decide on one?" Eriol asked, "And most importantly how could we decide one now?"

"It's highly impossible."

"Exactly," Eriol smiled, "I can't stay very long since I have to be back in my office soon enough. My lunch break can't cover this. How about another day?"

"Sure," Tomoyo nodded.

"Tomoyo, are you free tomorrow?" Eriol asked.

"Tomorrow?" Tomoyo echoed, "Tomorrow is Saturday—"

"Exactly. Let's have a church hunt tomorrow, bring Sakura with you if you wish to."

-

-

-

"Scenic churches?" Sakura Kinomoto asked Tomoyo as she laid some files down the lavender haired beauty's desk, "And we're going to search for a perfect one tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Eriol said he wanted both of us to accompany him," Tomoyo said slowly, "But is it really possible for us to find a church and moreover to reserve it?"

Sakura and Tomoyo thought deeply in silence, both brilliant minds working together for a common cause.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan—"

"Sakura, I think—"

Emerald orbs met with thoughtful amethyst ones, both shining with a certain idea in mind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tomoyo asked, a small smile forming in her lips.

"Touya." Both ladies said in complete unison. Then a chorus of giggles broke between them.

Kinomoto Touya is not only known as the overprotective older brother of Sakura but is also famous in Japan as the 'Architect of the Ages'. Touya usually gets renovating projects—most commonly old and aged structures—and strengthen their foundations so these masterpieces could still last for a couple of decades. What is amazing about his work is that he manages to keep the antique feeling and style of each of his projects, which made him famous. Not only that, he also works in futuristic looking structures—a master both in the past and in the future.

Tomoyo met Touya exactly when she met Sakura. It didn't take long till Touya managed to trust Tomoyo and soon they became great friends.

"I'll call Onii-san then," Sakura said excitedly, "Eriol and Onii-san didn't have much time to get to know each other that well."

"Touya already graduated that's why," Tomoyo reminded her, "And Hi-kun was always busy."

"Tomorrow is just perfect, I hope they get along!" Sakura said as she swiftly dialed her brother's phone number.

-

-

-

The Corona Architectural Designs office was located in one of the eye catching structures in metropolitan Tokyo. Among the modern looking buildings, that certain building stood out since it looked like it stepped out in a Star Wars episode. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and yet the architecture office was busy as ever.

A tall, good looking countenance took in charge of that office, his chocolate colored hair quite messy because of the urgency in the office. No doubt, that person was the one and only Kinomoto Touya.

"Touya," His secretary and right hand man, Yukito Tsukishiro entered his office, "Looks like Sakura-chan and her party has arrived."

Touya nodded, "Let them—"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura's head popped out the door, "Good afternoon!"

Sakura's sudden outburst startled the ever calm director, causing him to accidentally make a mistake on what he was writing awhile ago.

"How many times should I tell you not to invite yourself in?" Touya looked at her in a scolding manner.

"But we're just about to say 'Let them in' right?" Sakura pouted, "Onii-chan, just get used to it, besides I've been doing the same thing ever since who knows who."

"Sorry for the sudden visit," A melodic voice rang in Touya's ears, "Good afternoon, Touya."

Touya raised one of his hands, "Yo." He said simply, "Looks like you're doing well, Tomoyo."

"As always," Tomoyo smiled, "By the way, have you done all the research for us?" In an instant, Tomoyo headed towards Touya as the man took out a thick stack of papers and laid it on his desk. Both didn't hesitate to start a friendly conversation about the material in front of them. Tomoyo worked with Touya many times—Tomoyo asks for his opinion when it comes to wedding locations while Touya wants Tomoyo's piece of mind when it comes to design.

Sakura in the other hand sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs that were close to the doors of the office. The golden haired beauty watched them amusingly as she leaned back and relaxed. Yukito silently excused himself, walking in the small office kitchen to prepare something to drink. It didn't take long till the door creaked open—

"Hi, Hiiragizawa-kun wel—"

"Ouch," Tomoyo flinched, "Papercut." The lavender beauty intently watched her bleeding pointer finger and then glanced at the slightly blood stained architectural design.

"Touya, I'm so sorry I—"

"No it's no problem," Touya insisted, "Let me see that finger of yours." He said firmly as he grabbed a hold of her porcelain looking hand with a quite deep, bloody paper cut in one of her fingers. Yukito, sensing the problem, quickly ran back to get the first aid kit.

"This is nothing," Tomoyo said assumingly, Touya still holding her hand, "It's a mere cut, I won't die."

Touya suddenly pulled her hand up and slightly kissed the wound. The result of this action was a crimson red Tomoyo Daidouji, a Sakura Kinomoto who had her mouth slightly open, a super smiley Yukito Tsukishiro and an absolute intense Eriol Hiiragizawa who just entered in the right time to witness the whole scene.

"Onii-san, you idiot!" Sakura said as she quickly stood up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making the wound feel better," Touya said simply, "Right Tomoyo?"  
"I-I…" Tomoyo was still rendered speechless about the series of sudden events. It came by so fast it took time till Tomoyo had it registered in her brain.

Someone cleared their throat, causing everyone to turn to that direction. Eriol Hiiragizawa let out a smile, but somehow there's some other force behind it causing someone to shiver, "Good afternoon."

"So you're Hiiragizawa Eriol," Touya eyed him closely, "I've heard much about you."

"Oh, same here," Eriol stepped closer and let his hand out for a handshake. Without any hesitation, Touya gripped his hand and both shared a firm handshake. That action alone caused a sudden shift in the atmosphere of the room. A tense and conflicting feeling loomed in the air. Both Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other, with the same message in their thoughts.

_This is not happening…_

-

-

-

"So you're finding a location for your wedding?" Touya asked professionally. Even though the whole group shifted to the conference room, the intense atmosphere lingered. Happily for Tomoyo and Sakura, it toned down a little when the subject of the wedding location was brought up.

"Yes," Eriol replied ever so professionally too.

"We need a church that has a great scenic view, something that will retain that same feeling…" Tomoyo laid the planned theme down the table which is professionally written and composed in a wedding planning folder.

"I understand," Touya nodded.

Sakura just kept quiet, glancing from the three faces—to Tomoyo, Touya and then Eriol. She decided to just watch, waiting for something interesting to happen. Sakura can't help but let out a smile. She wished she had a camera right there and then to capture Eriol's expression a couple of minutes ago. Sakura swore she saw a hint of jealousy and shock in Eriol's face in that second.

"There is a place but it isn't a church." Touya laid a couple of pictures down of a beautiful glassed structure that was firmly planted on a lake.

"The lake house**—" Tomoyo said slowly, "Touya…"

**COPYRIGHT: The lake house idea isn't mine, but was taken in as an idea from the movie, The Lake House. I give the credentials to those who actually thought of it—It's soo pretty.

"I didn't get to tell you, but it's completed." Touya let out a small smile.

Tomoyo remembered very clearly. Touya went to her for some help one day. He wanted to challenge himself, taking a little rest from renovating but actually designing and building a structure for himself. Tomoyo thought about it and gave him her idea—a glass house by the lake.

But he told her it was impossible. Now Tomoyo can't help but tear as she saw actual pictures of the lake house she suggested.

"I-I didn't know…" Tomoyo said slowly, "You did it Touya—I'm proud of you."

Eriol knew inside of him, that time—he just lost. He liked the structure very much, and he knew it was the perfect place for the wedding.

"This place," Eriol said slowly, "I'll happily use it for my wedding."

-

-

-

A black Jaguar stopped in front of the Touya's beloved lake house. It was more beautiful than it looks in the pictures.

"I can't believe he really built it." Tomoyo said in a whispered tone as she jumped out Eriol's car towards the glassed structure that evening, "It's beautiful isn't it Hi-kun?"

Touya gave Eriol and Tomoyo the address of the building after their visit that afternoon. But since Tomoyo wanted to see it so badly, Eriol succumbed to her wishes and drove to the location. Eriol slowly stepped out his car, enjoying the cool evening breeze. The stars were twinkling ever so brightly and the full moon looked down at them—it was a perfect night, in the perfect place.

Eriol smiled at her, "It is beautiful—and you are too."

Tomoyo's eyes widened at his words, "T-thanks." Her heart skips a beat.

"Hey Tomoyo," Eriol said softly, "Can I borrow your hand a minute?"

"Huh?"

Without waiting for her permission, Eriol swiftly held the same hand that Touya took and kissed the same finger Touya kissed. Tomoyo felt her heart skip another beat. Was it normal to feel this way? Tomoyo silenced her inner voice and shook the thought off.

"Hi-kun?"

"I'll make you proud of me one day," Eriol said huskily, "Soon enough…" He added in a very soft voice.

Tomoyo smiled angelically under the moonlight, "You will—after you ensure your happiness Hi-kun. I'll be very, very happy."

Tomoyo meant it in the very depths of her heart—but why does her heart sting? Didn't she want Eriol's happiness? A twitch of pain came once more causing her body to grow a little cold. She looked down the ground, trying to find the reason why she was feeling like this.

_Why does she feel she doesn't want him to be someone else's? Was she just over possessing him? Or was she jealous?_

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Eriol asked, as he touched her shoulders, "Tomoyo, look at me…"

She sniffled in reply, "I'm okay—It's just…see? I'm happy."

Tomoyo finally looked up, revealing a tear strained, moon kissed, fragile expression in her face. She forced a soft smile on her face, wishing the man next to her would stop worrying already; his worry is burdening guilt in her heart. Why?

"Tomoyo you're crying."

_Oh no, she didn't—she can't possibly...but she does. And she just realized it now._

"I'm not—"She insisted, "I'm so happy for you I'm crying—"

_Oh god, why?_

"Thanks," Eriol smiled as he enveloped her into a warm embrace.

This embrace just threatened the very core—the line of friendship between them. Tomoyo knew, even though it wasn't inside Eriol, it was no doubt inside her. Oh, she loved him. Not the friendly love that she and Sakura shared, and not the brotherly love she and Touya have. It was most definitely wasn't the platonic love and affection she thought it was. It's a deeper love…

…and it_ scared _her.

She realized that very evening how much she lied to herself in years. But why, from all the years that she could have known, why now? Why now that he's about to get married? Pain numbed her as she cried her heart out silently.

_It was just too late._

-

-

-

終わった

-

-

-

Next Chapter excerpts**

"He loves me, he loves me not…"


	5. That Flower

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE****Chapter 4! Thanks for all your support—the reviews really mean a lot to me. I'm sorry for the late chapter. My friend invited me to a three day sleepover and I haven't even started this chapter. To note my readers in advance, I'm taking a break from writing after this chapter. My family and I will have some big thing going on—so please don't freak out if I don't update for a week or something. I'll try my best to recover and to update ASAP after the family thing. But before that, please do indulge the ExT goodness of this chapter. More interesting things insured, mostly now when Tomoyo realized her feelings. XD. Love you all.

Read and review?

**REVIEW CORNER****

Wafflesz – Oh yes he does. And it isn't easy. XD. Well not really, Tomoyo treats Touya more like older brother. But who knows what Touya feels?

winterkaguya – That's interesting! I wanna watch.

Akemi-kun – It won't be ET if they won't. And yes, he knows just too much for his own good.

redeyes143 – Hahaha, it's summer. And plus, I didn't wanna lose touch of my writing and my flowing ideas.

mitsuko310 – Who knows? He could be enigmatic as Eriol sometimes.

Nana – That's nice to know. XD.

cheng – Hahaha, I know.

iluvthis. – Updated.

Winter Ink – Syaoran will be introduced in the future—and the SS is another story.

0jaz0 – ^^~ glad you like it.

Norymar Potter C. - ^^ Next chapter, up!

KiNoMoTo18 – Yep, a hint of it. But still ET all the way. XD.

asga – Eriol should show his feelings once and a while, eh?

Saicy – This chapter will be the wedding flower, the next is the dress and the tuxedo as you said. Thanks for all the support Kei-chan XD.

Cha- Thanks for the review too!!

Nanita – Glad you like it.

Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly – Everyone has the same idea XD. But thanks though!~

Anonymous – Thanks a lot.

angelcool – Its there—of course. It's just she doesn't have the guts to look at it, mostly now she realized her feelings.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!~ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

-

-

-

**Chapter 4. That Flower****

-

-

-

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" The golden haired woman asked worriedly as she noticed Tomoyo Daidouji let out the fifth sigh she let out that Monday morning. Sakura is now genuinely confused—Tomoyo was acting the same way she was when Eriol's sudden engagement was announced—the very same actions Sakura thought Tomoyo won't show after declaring that she'll plan the Londoners wedding.

It was strange that the usual calm Tomoyo Daidouji is in an emotional rollercoaster these past days. Did something happen that she didn't know about? Sakura glanced at her friend—most likely. But she didn't want to press the issue, and rather asking her, Sakura decided to wait until Tomoyo came up to her willingly.

Tomoyo let out a tired smile, "Yeah, just exhausted."

"You look like a mess." Sakura bit her lip, "Did something happen?"

A 'mess' was an understatement. Tomoyo looked like she didn't sleep for two days straight, haven't eaten properly and didn't know a hair instrument called the comb. Tomoyo looked like she's going to catch a bad fever too. Sakura never seen her best friend in such a pitiful state and never once she wished to see her like this.

"You should go home," Sakura said finally.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, "But I just came here—and it's a Monday. You know how busy it is in Mondays."

"You look like you've haven't slept and ate properly," Sakura pointed out, "How could you explain to our customers that marriage is a day of pure bliss and a day when dreams come true when you look so depressed and weak?"

Tomoyo let out a soft laugh, "I look that bad?"

"Oh no honey," Sakura shook her head, "You look way worst—a zombie that came off the grave that is. You better get some needed rest before people start saying we're accepting funeral arrangements."

"I just messed up didn't I?" The lilac haired woman asked in a whisper.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened at her sudden words. She didn't know what she meant, of course, and she was itching to know the main reason why Tomoyo Daidouji came to work disheveled and tired. But like she decided earlier, she knew that it wasn't the right time for Tomoyo to talk about it. She wasn't in the proper condition to do anything but rest.

Was she pushing herself to hard?

Sakura didn't know.

"I'll take care of everything today, don't worry about me." Sakura said slowly, "I'm more worried about you. Please, take a rest today okay?"

Both firm emerald eyes and tired amethyst orbs met.

"I-"

"I'm serious, or I'll drive you back to the mansion and make sure you'll never get out." Sakura threatened.

"Okay, I give up," Tomoyo grabbed her suitcase and started heading out the door. But before she completely stepped out, she turned around and let out her ever deep smiles that make a person's heart melt like butter.

"Thank you so much Sakura."

_If Eriol just saw that smile of yours—he'll probably be smitten. Smitten enough not to get married to some woman he met at Europe and marry you instead_. Sakura's thoughts flew as Tomoyo headed back to the Daidouji mansion. Then suddenly an idea popped in Sakura's mind that made her smile. She quickly grabbed the phone in her desk and dialed a quick number. The phone rang a couple of times till someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hiiragizawa speaking." A deep baritone answered the phone.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? This is Sakura. You see—"

-

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji felt her forehead—somehow; she caught a slight fever and bad migraine.

Even though Tomoyo returned to the Daidouji mansion, she didn't want to remain idle in bed even though she didn't feel well. The lilac haired beauty rarely, rarely got sick and so exhausted—and even though she did, she hated acting like one. She had to admit, she was happy to be back home, not wanting possibly faint in the office—moreover she lacked both sleep and nourishment, like Sakura said earlier and a upcoming sickness she wish she didn't have.

Even though the housekeepers of the Daidouji mansion wanted to keep their mistress well attended, Tomoyo simply insisted with a tired smile that she was just lacking sleep. Tomoyo decided to take a quick doze off and then decided to think what she should do the remainder of the day since she couldn't possibly go back to the office.

Under her thick white comforters with intricate embroidered designs—Tomoyo slowly closed her eyes, falling into deep slumber.

-

-

-

A black Jaguar slowly stopped in front of the pearly gates of the Daidouji mansion. And also these gates opened slowly, allowing Eriol Hiiragizawa to enter the premises not even needing to identify himself. His childhood dated years back that even the housekeepers of the mansion knew the handsome Londoner. He treated the Daidouji residence as his second home.

Beside him were a bouquet of assorted flowers and some medicine too, just in case. Tomoyo always loved flowers and it easily cheered her up.

As he slowly drove into the mansion, thoughts filled his mind. Sakura called earlier that day, mentioning that Tomoyo came back home because she looked terribly ill. He wanted to leave his office right there and then, but sadly important meetings and matters was executed that time and was a very major part of the revenue of the hotel chain. Because of this, he didn't even eat lunch but instead decided to leave work early to check on his childhood friend.

_Because she's really bad patient_, Eriol reminded himself.

There were just a handful times that Tomoyo Daidouji ever got sick, but even though, whenever she falls ill as simple as cold, it tends to be worsen. Eriol was the only person who managed to convince Tomoyo to stay in her bed and drink medicine. Not even her parents could do such a thing—because both were too busy and always away. Eriol was always there when she gets sick, making sure she'll get out of such a condition as soon as possible.

He fully stopped his black Jaguar in the driveway of the mansion, as housekeepers headed to the vehicle to welcome him.

"Good afternoon, young master."

"Good afternoon." Eriol beamed at the young maid who blushed in response, "Say, did Tomoyo come home earlier this morning."

"Y-yes," The young woman replied, "But when she came she insisted she just needed a sleep. She didn't even take any proper medicine. She's currently taking a rest in her room."

"Thank you," Eriol said as he entered the doors, being greeted by more housekeepers on the way. He sped up his walking, heading towards to Tomoyo's bedroom, wanting to check on her and to finally give her the medication she needs.

_It's good that she actually slept. She usually tried to keep her sickness away by pushing herself more._

This thought worried the young Londoner more.

-

-

-

Tomoyo woke up in the noon—the sun slightly up and preparing for the evening. Tomoyo winced in pain as she felt her head ached in total pain as she sat up from her bed. In quick impulse she felt her forehead once more—she has the worst fever she could have possibly have. She felt like she dropped down a hundred storey building and is left in the sun for three days.

"I need some medicine…" She said slowly as she forced her sickly body out the bed and slowly struggled to walk towards the door.

_I should have drunk some medicine before I slept. _It was the very first time she ever regretted not taking medicine. She thought her illness will go away if she simply slept it off but her condition wasn't any better when she woke up.

She really felt like fainting that very moment, but luckily she managed to hold the doorknob of her door. With all her strength she twisted it and opened the door.

When she did this, it revealed a worried looking handsome cerulean haired man, who was about to knock her door but she opened it before he had any chance to. Tomoyo slowly blinked her eyes to clear her hazy vision and raised her hand to her skull splitting head ache she felt just then.

"Tomoyo."

"E-Eriol…" She let out weakly, not even realizing that she called the young man by his first name and not by his pet name. That time she felt like she just lost the power in her legs. Then, her head throbbed more than she could handle. She wanted to rest and just get sucked in her dreamland. Slowly she closed her eyes and somehow slowly fell…

And it was dark.

-

-

-

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry." Tomoyo apologized, "I thought I could just sleep off—"

"Shh…I know," Eriol sighed as he laid another ice pack in her forehead, "It's one of your over used phrases when you overexert yourself when you get dreadfully sick."

Tomoyo felt her heart pounding because of the presence of Eriol. Even though he's the main reason why she's in such horrible condition, she can't get herself to blame him for everything. She had a bunch of reason why the whole 'sickness' thing is her fault.

When she realized her feelings in such a critical moment, she felt depressed, a little mad and jealous. Because of this, it affected her sleep and lost her appetite to eat. She somehow overworked herself a little further, pushing her physical and mental limits. Now she's sick in bed, being nursed by someone she wanted to see the very last.

Eriol's only fault is that he let her fall in love with him and was about the get married before she even realized.

"I hope you get well soon." Eriol said finally, as he patted her head, "Get proper rest—we have to go on with the wedding planning as soon as possible."

Even though her heart twitched in his words, his kindness melted her.

"I love you," Eriol whispered as he pecked her porcelain forehead.

Silence. Tomoyo blinked at him blankly, not believing what he just said. No he didn't just say that—maybe she was hallucinating. Ugh, this high fever is really getting into her. She's not only hearing things, but she's hearing things that made her heart beat three times faster.

"What?" Tomoyo asked softly, just making sure he didn't say it.

"Nothing," Eriol grinned, "Now get some rest. I have to head back to the manor because Nakuru's been wailing about your condition."

"Hi-kun—"

"Don't push yourself too much anymore, okay?"

"Hi-kun—I—"

"Very well," he patted her head for the last time, "Call me if you need anything, I'll always be there."

"Eriol."

Eriol stopped and looked at her.

"I love you too." Tomoyo said softly as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to the most comfortable, deepest rest she ever had.

_And she meant that with all her heart._

-

-

-

"He loves me, he loves me not…"

Tomoyo continued to pick on a rose on the bouquet that Eriol gave her when she got sick. Even though she felt a little guilty, she used it to calm her heart with a simple game of he loves me, he loves me not. Did he really mean what he said to her?

Probably he was joking around—or meant it as friends.

She smiled sadly.

Probably.

"…he loves me."

A soft blush crept to her face when she remembered how boldly she said her feelings to him. It was the fever—she told herself. If she was in her proper mind, it was the last thing she'll ever do. But somehow, she didn't regret it one bit. At the very least she told him how she really felt before tying the knot with someone else. She was content somehow, and finally decided to stop acting like a kid and get this wedding finished as soon as possible.

She took her cellphone as she dialed Eriol's number.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, "What's the matter?"

"Hi-kun, I know what flower to use for your wedding."

"Really?"

"A white rose."

Silence.

"Is there a special reason why…?"

"Not really," Tomoyo said slowly, "It'll match the theme though."

"Okay then."

_Actually there was a reason._

In the bouquet he gave to her that evening she was sick, the only flower that ended with a 'he loves me' was the white rose.

-

-

-

やった、 まった!~

-

-

-

Next Chapter excerpts**

"You're not planning to make me wear the dress aren't you?"


	6. That Dress l Part 1 l

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE****Chapter 5 finally up!~ I manage to squeeze another chapter update before the family thing, I'm proud. Sadly this chapter is short and it ends with a cliffhanger of all things, so please bear with it until I come back. Note, this is just the first part, and the second part will be the next chapter. Touya appears in the scene again, so does this call for a love triangle? Of course it does XD. Thank you for all your reviews, please support me once more!~

**Okay, I really need to disappear now XD.

**REVIEW CORNER****

0jaz0, cheng - ^^~

mitsuko310 – Hahaha, I can't blame you. I love this chapter to bits. I really thought I had a brain fart while writing it, but somehow a doze of romance could really pull me up.

winterkaguya – Touya is back in this chapter XD. And you'll see Eriol in his jealous state soon. About his fiancé, I'll be a secret still ^^;;. Syaoran will have a part of his story but actually he'll star in a sequel that I'm brewing. There's more in this story that meets the eye.

Akemi-kun – Thanks!

Cha – If you expect happiness and a happy ending, it will come out what you wished. =D.

Wafflesz – I have about three to four chapters to go till this story will end. But there's a sequel after this, but not an ET but a SS. I always wanted to write an SS but I always wonder if I'll get their characters right. Hope they don't turn OC XD.

Smilylily - コメントの事ありがとう!~ **Thank you for your comment XD.

redeyes143 – Probably surprised? Let your imagination roll in~

Nanita – Yes. Gogo Eriol-kunn!~

Saicy – Surprise for you!~ XD. But I'm still gonna disappear after this chapter.

HyperMint – I don't know If you got to reply, but it was supposed to reveal Eriol's fiancé.

Norymar Potter C. – Fluffy and cute, ne? I like fluffy and cute, It makes me giggle.

eternal geass – Thank you!

KiNoMoTo18 – Who knows ^^~ But, I love you aren't words that are meant to just throw around. And yes, I'll finish it…soon XD.

Himitsu – Hi hidden reader! It's nice to hear from you. Thanks for this comment, I really appreciate it XD.

kingka – I know you didn't comment the latest chapter, but you commented in the others. Thank you!~ It's nice to know I have a new reader.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!~

Hope you guys enjoy the surprise chapter XD. And it's cliffhanger. *I'm sorry, I was tempted to.*

-

-

-

**Chapter 5. That Dress—Part 1****

-

-

-

The lilac haired wedding planner had a rude awakening when she stepped in the office one morning. Don't ever trust Sakura Kinomoto when she says that she got everything under control, because actually she doesn't. It doesn't change the fact that Sakura was efficient in her work and a great friend, but her efficiency drops down when she finds herself panicking over a stack of papers and folders of wedding plans.

"It was a Monday," Sakura shook her head, as the dreadful experience flashed in her mind, "Tomoyo-chan, don't ever get sick on a Monday or I'll hire a person off the street."

"Please don't," Tomoyo let out a hearty laugh, "I won't get sick anytime by now. Now we have to finish all those unfinished business, how many appointments are scheduled today?"

"About eight, half of them are finishing and polishing arrangements, two are halfway done and the other two are just new customers." Sakura summarized as she glanced at the appointment book on her table, "We have about twenty minutes between each appointment."

Tomoyo nodded as she clicked her tongue, "Let's make use of all the time we have."

That proclamation started a very busy day for both Tomoyo and Sakura, scanning and finalizing papers between appointments.

-

-

-

Lunch break came as quickly as they thought—time does fly when you're busy. Sakura was in the front desk, munching on an apple while reading through a new fresh stack of papers. Tomoyo was left in her office doing the same thing, while taking a bite from her tuna sandwich every now and then. Then a cheery ring tone started playing, causing Tomoyo to drop her papers and search for her cell phone. She didn't even have a chance to look who was calling her.

"Hello, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking," Tomoyo said speaking, "How may I help you?"  
"Tomoyo?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Touya? What's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you—"

Then suddenly her land line started ringing. Because of panic, she quickly picked up the phone too, and brought it up to her other ear. Touya's been talking, but she had no idea what he was talking about since she found herself answering the other phone call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes?" She heard Touya asked in her cellphone line, "Is there something wrong with the reception?"

"No, no," Tomoyo said quickly.

"No?" Another familiar voice rung through her other ear, "Tomoyo, are you busy?"

"Hi-kun?" She asked in a whisper, which was luckily caught by Eriol in the land line.

"Yeah it's me, are you free on Saturday?"

"So is Saturday good?" Touya asked, almost the same time.

Both lines grew quiet, waiting for her reply.

Tomoyo blinked as she clenched her teeth, "Saturday right?"

"Yeah," Both men said in unison in completely different lines.

Tomoyo was dying to know what she's going into this Saturday. Who knows if they're asking if they need a back massage, a house cleanup or something? Oh how she was tempted to ask what's planned for Saturday but she feared that another wave of confusing conversation will fill her ears.

"Okay Saturday," Tomoyo said as normal as possible, "Can I just call you again just to schedule the time? I'll be quite _busy_ this Saturday." She put emphasis on the word busy.

"Sure," Eriol's voice gave an immediate agreement.

"No problem, just call as ASAP, I need to make reservations." Touya said before he dropped the phone.

Tomoyo let out a relieved breath as she slowly drop the phones down. Then she finally made a mental note to herself—don't ever, ever get sick on Mondays.

-

-

-

The infamous busy Saturday came, as Tomoyo checked her planner twice. That day when she handled the double phone call, she managed to arrange time for both men on the Saturday they were asking for. Eriol asked if she could help him find a proper tuxedo for the wedding while Touya asked for a dinner out in his favorite restaurant. She was happy that their appointments didn't sound ridiculous like what she thought.

Knowing it will be a long day, she wore a royal blue knee-length polo sundress that had a touch of vintage into it. With it was comfortable denim jean looking flats and a matching shoulder bag. Her curls naturally fell beautifully down her face, knowing she didn't really need any major hair touch-ups. She looked simple, yet classy…the very look she wanted to have.

When she stepped out the Daidouji mansion, she already spotted Eriol's black Jaguar in the drive way. He was leaning at the driver's door, looking handsome as ever. When he spotted her, he raised his hand and let out a little wave. Then one of the guards opened the car door for her as she stepped inside.

"Thanks for squeezing me in your busy schedule." Eriol said gratefully.

"I-It's no problem," Tomoyo shook her head slowly. Even though her awareness that they're alone really made her nervous, Tomoyo warned herself not to show any signs of apprehension and uncomfortability.

"Looking for a tuxedo isn't really a problem it's just I need you to help me find a wedding dress," Eriol explained, "My fiancé really meant it when she said she'll leave all the planning to me. So I really need your help."

Tomoyo felt a tug in her heart. Jealous much? She slapped herself mentally to let her live through reality.

That explains it, Tomoyo thought. Eriol was an excellent dresser and of course knew what he was supposed to wear in certain occasions. He is after all a high class man with high standards. He is a man of influence and people look up to him, image is important.

"Wedding dresses, huh?" Tomoyo thought for a while as something popped in her mind, "Let's go downtown. We must visit Chiharu's shop."

-

-

-

After a drive filled with casual chats about daily life, Eriol and Tomoyo finally arrived in the matrimonial dress emporium. The place was really popular for those who are planning to get married, since the shop had every wedding clothing need. Tomoyo personally knew the manager and the founder of the place, and thus she did have important connections if she needed anything.

"Chiharu!" Tomoyo said as she spotted a familiar friend at the shop. Chiharu Yamazaki, like Sakura, is an old friend from middle school. She was the head manager of the shop, a young but married woman.

"Tomoyo!" Chiahru ran towards her, "Nice to see you again!"

Chiharu was married to her childhood friend Takashi Yamazaki, who is a very close friend to Eriol. Tomoyo also planned their wedding for them and is one of her first clients. Their wedding was Tomoyo's public breakout—the main reason she became a popular wedding planner that she is now.

Eriol stepped in the shop then, looking around before he spotted Tomoyo talking to a woman that looked familiar. Before he could say out a name out loud, the woman let out a beautiful grin and pointed at him.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise. You're back from your business trip?"

"Yeah," Eriol chuckled, "How's things going?"

"It's great," Chiharu said slowly as she noticed the couple standing next to each other. With an raised eyebrow filled with thought and suspicion, "Am I missing something here?"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, "I don't—"

"Are you guys engaged or what?" Chiharu asked, "You guys are planning to get married? That's great!"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other and then at her. She can't be possibly thinking that…

"Tomoyo come with me," Chiharu said cheerfully, "You don't know how many dresses fit that beautiful frame of yours."

"You're not planning to make me wear the dress aren't you?" Tomoyo asked weakly, "Chiharu, you're making a mistake here. I'm not—"

"You really helped me during my wedding," Chiharu said, "I owe you a lot. I want to help you during yours."

"But, Chiharu, it's not—"

"Let's go?" She said as she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her to the female section.

"Eriol, help…" Tomoyo said slowly as she glanced back where Eriol was standing.

To her surprise, Eriol too was nowhere to be found.

-

-

エンド

-

-

-

**Next Chapter excerpts

"You look stunning."


	7. That Dress l Part 2 l

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE**** Finally recovered from my mind blank-ness. I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as how hard I worked on it. Eriol did it. To find what 'it' is, please read the chapter. :P. Words of warning once more, **I'm off to another vacation and It's much longer**. About two weeks. So brace yourselves with a sorta, kinda cliffhanger in the end. Thank you for your support. I might be able to wedge the next chapter but I can't make promises.

Thank you much.

**PS.** I have a question. _Does this chapter felt like it's too rushed_? Or is it okay? XD, please, give me your share of thoughts.** BTW**, if it is, it's probably because I set myself a deadline. My mistake.

**REVIEW CORNER****

Winter Ink – Updated XD. I hope you didn't wait long~ Much more wanted action in this chapter~

Wafflesz – I'm back!~ It took longer than I thought because of my brain fart. And yes, the story is probably 10-11 chapters only. I don't really want it to drag~

Tsuki-hana-sekai – Thanks XD. He got dragged off—probably~

Cha – It was simple choosing the dress. It took quite sometime to think on how the dress should be chosen. I hope the dress choosing part is satisfactory.

Akemi-kun – Not only a mouth drop XD. It's mooooooooore than that.

asga – The wondering time is over~time to indulge.

mitsuko310 – Anything could happen, right?

redeyes143 – Finally updated!~

luvthis. - *Munches on cookie* Thanks~and hope you enjoy.

0jaz0 - ^^~Think ET dear. I'll kill myself first if I made Tomoyo and Tou-ya and together~

cheng – XD~

Saicy – Back!~ I was back ever since but it took me time to think about this chapter.

yingfa88 – XD. Thanks~And please don't die. I can't lose another great reader.

KiNoMoTo18 – LoL~ And about the Chiharu thing~ I don't know really. She popped out in my head jumping around saying 'choose me!'.

shef01animetize – XD.

tomoyo-amethyst – Somewhere…~

Amytis-Chan – Updated!~

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!~ Finally to cut this darn cliffhanger and present to you a new chapter. With a semi-cliffhanger attached XP.

Don't forget to review again~kay?

-

-

-

**Chapter 6. That Dress—Part 2****

-

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji gave up explaining the truth to the ever enthusiastic Chiharu Mihara Yamazaki, who was leading her to the women's section of the shop. The lilac haired woman still wondered where Eriol disappeared to, thinking he got dragged into the men's section. Chiharu was talking away, jumping from subject to subject. In the other hand, Tomoyo just silently followed her as she politely nodded. Her amethyst eyes wandered from dress to dress, deciding to just probably start searching one for Eriol's fiancé.

The dresses were amazing. It caught Tomoyo in some kind of trance. The shop had every dress imaginable: dresses with many little tiny beads, deep red passionate colored ones, dresses that had hints of spring and some just your typical immaculately white ones with intricate designs. Looking at these reminded her about princesses, queens and fairies.

Magic.

That's what weddings are supposed to be. Tomoyo let out a small nostalgic smile.

"Are you still designing clothes?" Chiharu suddenly asked, snapping Tomoyo out from her dreamland.

"Huh?"

"Clothes designing—remember?"

Tomoyo's abilities didn't only range in intelligence and the skill of organization. She had talents in art and music too. Not to mention, her beautiful singing voice and the artistic skill of managing to create beautiful pieces of art. She also covered the art of designing and making clothes which she used through her high school years making dresses for her friends and herself.

"Just drawing sketches during free time," Tomoyo replied, "To come to think about it, I haven't drawn anything recently."

"You've become very busy, huh?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling, "But it's a good kind of busy. I like my job. Wedding planning is like giving happiness to other people. Sometimes it's not easy but in the end it's all worth it. Seeing couples deeply in love finally getting married is a wonderful experience. I don't regret being a wedding planner just a bit."

Chiharu suddenly gave her a squeeze in the shoulder, "But you know—you're selfless Tomoyo. But it's sometimes too selfless for your own good." Chiharu took two steps ahead of her.

"You don't know how happy I was to see you and Hiigragizawa-kun together."

Tomoyo froze in her tracks as she looked at the back of her ever enthusiastic friend.

'_You're mistaken, Chi…_' Is what she wanted to say. Even though Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, somehow she was simply speechless. The lilac haired lady was numbed by the sting of her very own heart, which is somehow more painful than her past experiences.

Slowly she raised her hand toward her chest and clutched it to somehow ease her pain.

"Tomoyo?" Chiharu look back looking at her friend who somehow stopped dead in her tracks, "Are you okay?"

She didn't want to rob Chiharu from her simple happiness. She didn't want to rob anyone's happiness at all. And most definitely she didn't want to rob Eriol's happiness either. Even though the heavy cost of it was her heart.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tomoyo let out a fake smile, as she walked towards Chiharu.

_Am I willing to be miserable for a lifetime?_

Doubt quickly filled her.

_I'm I willing to be selfish just this once?_

She didn't know.

She silently hoped for some sign—what is she supposed to do?

-

-

-

A shrilly ring emitted out Chiharu's pocket after a couple of minutes of walking around. She quickly took out a cellphone, and then read the caller ID quietly.

"It's Takashi." Chiharu grinned, "Will you excuse me?"

"Sure," Tomoyo nodded and smiled as she watched her friend disappeared in her sight. When Chiharu was completely gone, Tomoyo decided to continue for searching for that perfect dress. She never thought it'll be this hard, but either way, it is a wedding.

Then she noticed a sign in one of the inner hallways. It had the words, "Dress Exhibition" in golden cursive writing. Curiosity and the need of inspiration caused Tomoyo to step in the exhibition hall.

She slowly strolled through dresses that were being featured. She easily recognized these, since most of all of the dresses were branded. Some of them were limited edition. Tomoyo continued as she found herself staring at one of the dresses in display.

It looked like a white dress, but it wasn't completely white. It had some kind of special silk material that when light hits it, the dress turns to a soft blue color. It wasn't a branded dress or a limited edition. It was simple, didn't have much beads and shiny materials attached to it. Those very things already give out the fact the dress was special, and probably the only one ever made.

"I finally found you~" Chiharu said as she spotted her friend examining a dress in the display. Chiharu smiled as she finally realized what dress that rendered Tomoyo speechless, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"The designer is a very close friend to the founder." Chiharu said softly, "The designer made this dress for her very own wedding, so it's the only one out there. Even though it doesn't carry a brand name, people seem attracted to this dress a lot, maybe because of the feeling it carries."

"It has this serene feeling with it right?" Tomoyo whispered, "This designer will definitely be popular."

Chiharu let out a wry smile, "She died."

"What?"

"In her wedding day, she died." Chiharu explained, "Everyone knew she had not much time left and one of her last wishes to get married to the person she loved most. No one can't say no. But she died without regrets, because in her heart her life is fulfilled. Her husband brought it over her to show the dress in memory of her."

Regrets…

Will Tomoyo regret…?

The thought brought chills in her spine.

"I got an idea."

"Huh?"

"You should fit this dress."

-

-

-

Even though there was a chorus of declining that came from Tomoyo about wearing the dress in the exhibition, Chiharu insisted she should. The dress was meant to be sold after the exhibition anyway, and it was a definitely the perfect dress for the lilac haired beauty. It was interesting that the dressing room had no mirrors at all and how the makeup and hair stylists quickly worked.

Chiharu just giggled, telling her it's one of the specialties of the shop. Women pick their dresses and then get a quick but a professional makeover and finally step out to another room where you could see yourself and your partner who also probably got dragged.

"And because it's you, it's extra treatment," Chiharu said with a wink. The chocolate haired woman left her for awhile leaving the stylists to do their job, since she is the manager of the place and decided to check up on some things.

After the few minutes of pampering, the female stylists nodded in approval as they pulled back a little, examining their work. One of them sighed dreamily, causing Tomoyo to blush.

"You'll be one of the prettiest brides I've ever seen." One of the stylists commented as another guided her out the room.

-

-

-

Finally after minutes of pampering, Tomoyo finally stepped out the dressing room to another. Tomoyo noticed it was a beautiful room of mirrors, causing her to blink twice.

Somehow, an inhumanly, angelic figure that reflected in the crystal walls also did the same thing. Whoever she was, she looked like a goddess, the flowing white dress with a tint of blue reflecting in certain areas. Her hair was styled simply yet elegantly, while her slight make up looked natural.

"Tomoyo?" A deep, comforting baritone caught Tomoyo's attention quickly turning to the direction of the voice.

Eriol?

It was definitely him.

Eriol was standing from another door, wearing a clean black tuxedo with blue polo shirt that matched the shades of blue that the dress emitted. He was wearing a black bowtie and a smile pasted in his face. He looked like an emperor who was dressed for a ball of some sort. Tomoyo though she saw him smile falter a bit, yet she wasn't sure.

Damn, he's handsome.

"You're stunning." He said slowly as he finally found his way next to her. He said it in such a low tone, it made her shiver.

"T-thanks." Tomoyo herself can't believe she was the same person in that mirror. She also can't help but think how perfect they looked together. She felt his eyes just glued to her, causing her to feel a little uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Hi-kun? Is there something wrong with my face?" Tomoyo found herself staring into his deep cerulean eyes, feeling like she's drowning into them. She felt time stop when she did. She was searching inside him, since he was always shrouded with mysteries.

"Of course not." Eriol reached out and touch her hair, "But you have a stray strand of hair—"

"Oh," Tomoyo giggled, "It's not surprising—"

It happened too fast for her to comprehend. It was definitely his eyes…staring at it was a mistake. She only snapped into a temporary trance when she noticed how close their faces were. Too close. Just too close.

"Eri—"

"Tomoyo." His warm breath hit her skin, causing her to shudder.

Eriol closed the gap between them when he slowly brought his lips down to hers. Tomoyo felt herself melt in his arms as he encircled them around her. The kiss became deeper and passionate, both just looming in their own world. A small part of Tomoyo wanted to push him away and yell it wasn't right, but a larger part of her wanted to just remain, enjoying every second of it.

She didn't want to live in regrets.

So Tomoyo just let her feelings rule over her logic, just this once.

**No.**

**She can't do this.**

To her dismay, her moments of pure bliss turned into a heartache she can't bear. She broke the kiss herself, pushing Eriol away from her. She didn't know what to do—cry, yell, to slap him or just laugh hysterically.

Eriol's eyes remained unreadable, while he opened his mouth to speak, "Tomoyo, sorry."

Those words shattered her heart into millions of pieces.

"I—" Tomoyo's voice shook a little, "I better be going. I have somewhere to go."

"Tomo—"

Before Eriol could even continue, Tomoyo burst out the room in tears. Her heart was so heavy that she finally let all her feelings out as she walked in the fastest pace she ever did. Tomoyo then noticed someone else heading to her way. It was Chiharu.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo didn't want Chiharu to see her in such a pitiful state, so in a quick motion, she looked down the floor, her eyes fixed on it.

"T-thank's for the dress." Tomoyo said quickly, "I'm gonna dress up now."

"What? Tomoyo, wait. What happened?"

"It's nothing." She replied softy, "But I think Hi-kun will get this dress."

"What do you mean?"

With pain in her eyes, Tomoyo looked up at her friend, "He's getting married to someone else Chi. I'm here just to plan it."

-

-

-

With the growing concern and curiousness that burned through Chiharu's mind, she decided to investigate a little. Surely Eriol was still in the shop, isn't he? The woman found the Londoner out in the men's section. As she draws closer to him, she thought of questions to interrogate him without breaking him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chiharu asked Eriol Hiiragizawa who was seated in a black leather couch with his hands in his hair.

"I blew it." The handsome man said grimly, "Damn."

"You're engaged to someone else, yet you kissed her?"

Eriol tensed as he looked up at his friend, "How did you know?"

"Darling, some of her lipstick transferred to you." Chiharu said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Eriol clenched his hands into fists.

"And this too," Chiharu handed him a photograph that was recently taken and printed.

It was a picture of him and Tomoyo in the room of mirrors.

Kissing.

"How did you get this?" Eriol asked.

"It's one of the services of the shop. We take pictures. Usually we wait for them to motion for the picture but the photographer though the kiss was your cue."

"Thanks."

Silence grew between them.

"You love her don't you? Why are you making her go through all this nonsense?"

Eriol sighed as he shook his head, "I don't know. It's very complicated. "

"I don't care how complicated it is Hiiragizawa-kun." Chiharu gave him an encouraging pat in his back, "Why won't you get up in your feet and run after her?"

Without words Eriol quickly got up in his feet and dashed out the building with the photograph in hand.

-

-

-

おわり

-

-

-

**Next Chapter excerpts

"Tomoyo, will you marry me?"


	8. That Proposal l Part 1 l

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE**** Long time no update!~ I'm finally back from 2 weeks of pure shopping and now I must whip myself back to my writing mode. I hope all my readers are still in good shape after my disappearance. I'm recovering from a post vacation mode, so please do criticize me lightly XP. I have to warn you guys about this chappie though—it's…just read XD. Anyways, here is the most awated chapter, please enjoy!

Review please XD?~

**REVIEW CORNER****

yingfa88 – Thank you! Sorry for not updating ASAP, but here's an update!

KiNoMoTo18 – : O. I feel threatened…in a good way.

asga, shef01animetize – XD~read and see.

Saicy – I feel bad now. XD, I kept everyone waiting even longer.

tomoyo-amethyst – Now you shall see~

winterkaguya – Updated. And things will unwrap after this…mess XD.

Amytis-Chan – Finally updated~

redeyes143 – Hahaha, It's not soon, but updated. You didn't stalk…didn't you?

Norymar Potter C. – Oh soon enough XD~then the drama will finally end~

cheng , Nanita – XD.

Tsuki-hana-sekai – Thanks…XD~

Wafflesz – Er…XD~ And, I'm not trying to kill everyone. I'm testing patience XD~

mitsuko310 – Updated!~

Akemi-kun - XD~expect more mistakes in this chapter. I kinda rushed it~even though it took days to update.

Helen – Yay! Go ET!

Jean – Sure! Here it is!

Cha – She'll be, but right now, I can't promise it. This will end in a happy note, I promise.

ilovepuffystickers – Kay,kay. XD

Arin – Yay! ET forever! Im happy to know I'm recruiting people to ET fandom~

-

-

-

**Chapter 7. That Proposal—1****st**** Part****

-

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji looked blankly at the taxi cab window, mindlessly looking the buildings and people that the car drove through. Her eyes felt puffy and tears still threatened to fall. She still had her hair quite fixed but her makeup was somewhat smudged. Her mind was so blank that she asked her taxi driver just to drive around as she thought of somewhere to go.

Besides she still had time to kill before the dinner with Touya.

She didn't want to return home because she didn't want her housekeepers to worry on what happened to her. Not at the office, since Sakura was doing a special wedding project and didn't want to interfere. Familiar places popped in her mind, yet she had the excuse not to go to those places because of the tendency to be seen…

…by him.

She didn't want to see Eriol Hiiragizawa at all. Every time she saw him, her heart is both lifted and pummeled down. Sadly, her pain was greater than her happiness because her feelings were taboo. Eriol was engaged. Eriol was her best friend. She knew that she crossed the line of friendship long ago, yet she wanted to believe that they could remain friends and as long her feelings are buried so deep it won't spring up.

But after that kiss…

Slowly, she brought her fingers to her lips.

Even though she felt the guilt build inside of her, she didn't regret kissing him at all.

Tomoyo knew she can't keep the act any longer. The strong passion she held inside of her could easily burst out when Eriol is present. She didn't want that. She promised him that she's happy when he is. But why does she feel so miserable?

"Can you please drive me to…"

-

-

-

Eriol searched for her.

He called the Daidouji mansion if she was at home, but she wasn't. When he contacted her office, Sakura answered saying she wasn't there and was supposed to be together with him. He looked in other several places too—some of them are refuge for her when she felt down—like the penguin park. He also popped in the local library and some book stores for Tomoyo's sake.

But he didn't find her.

Eriol took another good look around the place where he was before he slowly headed to his car. Suddenly his phone rang, and in quick impulse, he reached for it and received the call.

"Tomoyo?" He asked.

There was silence in the other line.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa? This is your secretary."

Eriol felt his heart fell before he could clear his throat and pick up his poise, "Yes Nanao. What's going on?"

"I want to remind you about the business dinner that you were supposed to be tonight."

Immediately Eriol remembered. He managed to secure a business deal with a European company and an appointment was made to clarify some statements. A special agent was supposed to meet him in an expensive restaurant downtown.

"I understand, thank you."

Eriol sighed as he dropped the call.

Even though the meeting was running through his brain, the thought of Tomoyo worried him. In hesitation he battled what to do while driving. In the end, he decided to continue searching before the appointed time.

No matter where he went, he still couldn't find her.

Eriol glanced his car's digital clock, and the numbers 7:30 was glaring at him accusingly. He dejectedly shook his head, started the car's engine and drove to the restaurant where the plans are supposed to be held.

-

-

-

7:30.

That's what the fancy, gold and silver colored wall clock indicated.

Touya is probably headed to the restaurant now.

Tomoyo stared blankly at the street outside the glass wall of one of the best Italian restaurants in town called La Meime. Though the atmosphere was warm, inviting and very relaxing, Tomoyo's heart somehow remained numb from earlier events and ignored the atmosphere around her. She took a sip of water as she stared at her reflection the mirror.

Thanks for the makeup, she managed to slightly cover the things she didn't want Touya to see—the puffy eyes and pale tone of her skin. But of course, she can't easily fool Touya. She knew the guy for years, and he's known to easily read her feelings just by looking at her.

With make up or without.

"Sir, your reservation is he—"

"Tomoyo!" Touya Kinomoto's voice called, causing Tomoyo to blink a couple of times before she turned around to look at him. He was still wearing a business suit, his tie a little crooked and his hair misplaced. Tomoyo can't help but to smile a little—Touya looked like he came out of another day of architectural design with new customers.

And the first day of planning is always the hardest.

"Hey." Tomoyo said, as brightly as she could.

Touya stopped and studied her a little. Tomoyo could feel her stomach do a knot when he did this—hopefully he didn't sense something this quickly, wouldn't he? To her relief, he didn't say a word but quickly slipped on the empty chair in front of her.

"Let's order." Touya said as he reached for a menu in front of him.

"Sure."

"I want spaghetti."

"Okay."

After ordering, an unusual silence came between the two. Usually both hit off talking about work or Sakura, and will never stop until the food came. Even till then, the conversation continues until they do need to part. Both noticed the slightly tensed atmosphere, and Touya needed to know why.

But of course, not too bluntly.

"I asked the waiter how long you've been waiting." Touya said calmly, "He told me you've been here since the afternoon."

"Oh that—I—" Tomoyo's mind went blank, "I—didn't have much things to do so I just decided to come here and wait…you know."

"Wait for hours?" Touya asked, "And it's ridiculous for me to hear you aren't busy. Did the business go bad or something?"

"No, no." Tomoyo shook her head, "It's not that. It's—"

Then the kiss flashed in her mind. Her heart ached again and a lone tear escaped out her right eye. Touya noticed this, causing his expression to turn a little more serious than before. Before he had a chance to reach out and wipe it out for her she quickly did it herself.

"Oh, goodness, not again." She quickly said, trying to formulate a reason, "Somehow, things like going in my eyes these days. And the business is actually fine. We're busy as usual, It's just Sakura wanted to do a special project that came out by herself. She's…"

Tomoyo found herself babbling and the warning screamed in her mind. Touya will definitely notice.

"Tomoyo, is there something wrong?"

She didn't even want to speak anymore. The lilac haired beauty just sadly looked at the man in front of her then to the window outside. To her surprise and her aching heart she found another familiar countenance headed towards the main entrance of the restaurant.

"Eriol…?" She asked in a whisper, but enough for Touya to hear and spot the same person she was looking at.

Next to the tired looking yet still handsome Londoner was a beautiful woman with amber colored hair. She had her arm wrapped to his and both were talking in a deep meaningful conversation. When the other laughed, the other did also. To Tomoyo's dismay, they also headed to inside La Meime.

Touya didn't say anything; he simply watched the couple come in and followed a waiter who directed them to a reserved place somewhere in the building. He hand studied the beautiful woman who accompanied Eriol Hiiragizawa, and then it dawned to him.

"I know her." Touya said simply.

"What?"

"The woman with Hiiragizawa. I believe her name is Kaho Mizuki, the daughter of the only daughter of a European tycoon. She manages a chain of five star hotels in Europe and is deciding to open new branches in Asia. I remembered she contacted our office awhile ago."

Upon hearing this, Tomoyo knew one thing.

"She's probably Eriol's fiancé." Tomoyo said slowly, and very softly.

Touya noticed Tomoyo's uneasiness knowing that the Londoner was present. But luckily the couple was seated far apart from them, so far that they were out of sight. Touya looked at Tomoyo's sad amethyst eyes as she looked out the glass wall once more, drifting into silence.

"Daidouji." Touya finally broke the silence, his tone was serious. That immediately caught the beautiful wedding planner's attention. She knew one thing, Touya was definitely serious when he calls her just by her last name.

"Yes?"

"The reason…the reason…" Touya paused, clearing his throat a little as Tomoyo noticed a slight blush escape his cheeks, "Ugh, how am I going to say this?"

"How rare." Tomoyo giggled, "A nervous Touya Kinomoto. Such a Kodak moment."

"Shut up." He quickly said, "Anyways…"

"Yes?"

"The reason I asked you to come here is because of this," And slowly he pulled out a velvet jewelry box and slowly opened it, revealing a simple yet beautiful diamond ring.

-

-

-

Eriol, being the perfect gentleman pulled out the chair for the beautiful lady who he accompanied. He was surprised, but he managed to keep his poise. Kaho Mizuki was his tutor when he left Japan for Europe and now she turned out to be his new business associate. Not only that, but the CEO of the company he's on contract with.

"I heard you're getting married," Kaho said as she took a sip of her champagne, "How is the wedding plans going along?"

Eriol sighed, "Not that good. It turned out harder than I thought."

Kaho smiled, "Have you told her yet?"

"I—"

Suddenly his phone went off, causing him to quickly slip his phone out his pocket and politely excused himself. Then, while walking away from the table he answered the call.

"Did you find her yet?" Eriol asked.

It was embarrassing to do, but Eriol had no choice but ask Nanao to search for his lilac haired childhood friend. To Eriol's relief, Nanao didn't ask further questions and just said yes to his request.

"I found her," Nanao's voice said, "It looks like she has a reservation in the same restaurant you're in sir."

"Wha--?" And before Eriol could even finish his sentence, right in front of him, a couple of feet away was the woman he was searching for. Tomoyo though didn't notice him, because she was wide eyed and speechless at the words of the man in front of her who held a ring.

Eriol felt like water and ice poured on him as he numbly stared at everything happening before him.

"Tomoyo, will you marry me?"

He knew he was just too late.

-

-

-

**Next Chapter excerpts

"It's me…"


	9. That Proposal l Part 2 l

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE**** OMG. I finally updated. I'm so sorry for the late update. I had the worst case of authors block yet. It was terrible. Anyways, here is the chapter XD. Since I forced myself writing it, I think I rushed it…a lot. Forgive me if the chapter feels that way. This chapter will uncover most of the mysteries—but some will be left covered for the final chapter. Enjoy it please!!!!

And don't forget to review?~ Thanks a lot.

**REVIEW CORNER****

winterkaguya – Eriol's gotta face it like a man XD.

Tammy – but…this story is a ET!

Amytis-Chan – Finally updated

tomoyo-amethyst – Sorry for the ASAP part, but updated.

Asga – XD, of course~

KiNoMoTo18 – I don't think I'll add a wedding song, but thanks for the offer anyway! Keep on reading~

Tsuki-hana-sekai – Just more crying XD.

prilly55 – She'll do what's she's gotta do!

yingfa88 – Thanks XD. I wish this chappie won't mess things up.

redeyes143 – Here's the chapter!!~

faniia – Aww, thanks for the review a lot!! XD I really appreciate it.

mitsuko310 – Thanks!!~

Wafflesz – Here's your update!

Jean – XD~

Nana – Read and find out.

kyohei11sunako - XD thanks.

jello was here u know it – Updated, thanks!

cheng - ^^;;

Saicy – Don't worry Keitorin, everything will be ExT in the end XD.

Cha – Hahahaha, it is.

shef01animetize – Updated.

shef01animetize – Hi!~ thanks for reading and the comment too!

Norymar Potter C. – LoL~ I just wish she disappears completely

HeyTTernallie – Thanks.

-

**Chapter 8. That Proposal—2****nd**** Part****

Sakura Kinomoto impatiently tapped at the front desk as her emerald orbs was completely fixed at the wall clock just in top of the office entrance. Her right hand was positioned next to the telephone, just in case her friend decided to call. Today was the ever dreaded Monday morning, and yet Tomoyo Daidouji didn't come to the office. Sakura crossed her fingers, wishing nothing happened to her best friend and to arrive as soon as possible because there is no doubt customers will be piling in. She shivered at the thought of the last Monday morning she spent alone. No way she'll handle such a commotion again.

As Sakura waited, her mind treaded in different thoughts—did Tomoyo get into some accident? Did she oversleep? Or did she feel sick again?

The golden haired woman continued to think until the door of the office swung open. In reflex, Sakura cleared her throat, stood straight, and gave a polite bow and a welcome greeting to the first customer that entered the door.

"Irasshai—" Sakura said ever politely as she straightened her posture once more, her eyes widening at the person who she was talking to.

"Tomoyo!"

"Hey." Tomoyo replied softy as she waved.

Before Sakura could even ask her what made her so late, Tomoyo already closed the door to her office, leaving the wide eyed assistant with her unanswered thoughts in her mind.

"What happened yesterday?" Sakura managed to whisper as she stared at the door of Tomoyo's office, not knowing if it is a good idea to barge in. Sakura knew one thing…something really bad happened. She could feel the unusual negative atmosphere that spread when Tomoyo came in the office.

With determination Sakura decided to interrogate her friend at last. It was her greatest desire in the past couple of days to ask what's really happening, but she managed to stop herself because she thought it wasn't the right time.

But just now…

That time when Sakura looked at Tomoyo's eyes…they looked voided. As if she was hiding something.

When Sakura burst into Tomoyo's office, Tomoyo quickly sat up from laying her head down her polished oak desk.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, as if everything was alright.

With a studious look, Sakura crossed her arms as a small pout form her lips, "Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"What's happening recently?" Sakura bluntly asked, "I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to know things that I think you're hiding right now. I noticed how strange you've been acting these past weeks. I don't mean to interrogate you like this, but I can't stand seeing you in a slump like this."

Sakura noticed Tomoyo's head was tilted downwards, causing her long curly hair to cover her face. Sniffles and sighs started coming from Tomoyo's direction. With great sympathy, Sakura slowly drew closer to her friend.

"Just cry it out okay?" Sakura said in a softer voice.

-

-

-

'_I'm sorry Touya, I can't accept that._'

Those where the final words that Tomoyo told Touya Kinomoto that Saturday evening.

Yet it still disturbed him greatly, clenching his fist and pounded once at his desk. He looked up at the picture of the glass house he created and sighed. Touya Kinomoto knew she'll say that. But somehow, something in him still believed that somehow Tomoyo would look at him more than just a brother-like figure.

"Damn." He gritted his teeth as he ripped the architectural sketch that he was working on.

In this condition, he won't be able to think. Then all of a sudden, he heard a small clank sound in his desk. Touya looked up, seeing a worried but yet still smiling Yukito Tsukishiro in his midst.

"Here, I brewed you some tea." The silver haired assistant said.

"Thanks."

"So, the proposal didn't happen as wished." Yukito said softly, "Tomoyo-chan must be suffering greatly right now. She's in between two people she really cares for…feeling guilty for rejecting the other and mourning for losing the other from another person she doesn't even know."

Touya remained silent, not knowing what to say.  
"Just don't forget you're not the only one suffering. And definitely you're not the one who's suffering the most at this moment." Yukito reminded him softly, "Tomoyo-chan gets the larger portion of the pain. Hiiragizawa-kun is suffering almost as much as her."

Touya sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly the phone started to ring, and being the perfect secretary Yukito is, he quickly took the call.

"Touya Kinomoto's office, how may I help you?"

Touya stood up, "You may be right, but it doesn't change the fact I'm furious and I can't think. Yukito, just tell whoever that is that I'm out."

He wanted to think and calm himself before he starts working again. The chocolate haired man headed towards the door, so he could finally escape his office.

"Wait, Touya." Yukito called out, as he dropped the phone slowly back to its proper spot, "Eriol Hiiragizawa is here to see you. He wants to see you in the rooftop."

"Okay." Touya's deep voice called back, affirming he got the message. And without stopping, he headed out the office, preparing to meet his one and only rival.

-

-

-

The handsome Londoner waited patiently as he looked down at the metropolitan surroundings around him. While he waited, the proposal scene last Saturday quickly flashed through his mind and then remembered Tomoyo's reaction when she saw him.

Even through the pain in her eyes he knew one thing—she loved him. Her amethyst eyes we're brimming with emotion that time when their eyes met that night. He too, without a doubt loved her back more than she probably loved him. But things won't go that smoothly if he doesn't make a statement in front of a certain person.

The only person who could steal his place in Tomoyo's heart…

"Hey." A man's voice spoke up, causing Eriol Hiiragizawa to turn around, with a serious smile in his face.

…and that is Touya Kinomoto.

Touya frowned, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Eriol said as his eyes met Touya's, "It's about Tomoyo."

A tense silence was in between both of them. Both of them could feel the heavy atmosphere surrounding the rooftop. Eriol waited for Touya's reply…and it didn't take long until Touya spoke up.

"Are you damn retarded?" Touya asked, as a rage started building inside of him, "Are you playing with her? You're damn engaged and yet you come here as if you've done nothing wrong. Are you that ignorant to know you're hurting her?"

"I loved her longer that you did," Eriol replied calmly, "Even though it seems confusing now, I'll never let her go."

Touya clenched his teeth and his hands into fists.

"I'll prove I love her more than you do."

These words made Touya snap, and that second, an enraged Touya Kinomoto was headed towards him, landing a punch to his stomach. The blow made Eriol stumble, as unbearable pain could be felt where he got hit. Eriol fell into his knees, moaning in pain as he held his stomach tightly.

"That's for me." Touya whispered he picked up Eriol by the collar intending that their eyes will meet again, "And this is all for all the damn pain you gave Tomoyo." Eriol shielded his face with his arms as Touya prepared for another strike.

-

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji finally managed to calm herself down and like Sakura Kinomoto requested she spilled everything that happened ever since Eriol Hiiragizawa came back from Europe.

"I can't believe this." Sakura finally spoke up, after the intense story telling Tomoyo gave her, "All of these things happened to you and you didn't even tell me? And the thing about Onii-chan too!"

"I'm sorry…" Tomoyo apologized as Sakura continued mumbling 'Stupid Onii-chan' again and again.

"Oh yes you should be," Sakura sighed, "If I told you earlier, you guys won't be suffering like this."

"What?"

"It's about Eriol's wedding."

"What about it?"

"You know all the special planning I was doing the past weekends?" Sakura said softly, a little hesitant if she should continue or not, "I was planning his wedding too."

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked at her friend closely, listening to every word she's going to say. Her heart was pounding…preparing herself about the worst side of things.

"His fiancé turns out to be—"

Then suddenly a phone call disturbs Sakura. Both women looked at each other as Tomoyo slowly picked up the phone, "Hello, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking?"

Sakura watched as Tomoyo's expression changed from calm to pure horror. So much so, that Tomoyo just dropped the phone in the ground, her eyes a wide in shock.

"Who was that? What happened again?"

"E-Er-Eriol." Tomoyo's voice was shaky, "He was sent to the hospital."

-

-

-

"He's fine," a doctor comforted the terribly worried Tomoyo Daidouji, "He just has minor injuries and a broken arm. But either than that, he'll be fine." Relief flooded to her countenance as she listened carefully to the doctor.

When that phone call from Yukito reached her ears, she immediately drove herself to the hospital Eriol was admitted too. Somehow, Sakura wasn't there but in replacement, Yukito managed to calm Tomoyo down. She was too worried that she had no room for anger towards Touya Kinemoto who inflicted all the damage to Eriol. Now about the disappearance of Sakura, Tomoyo got the idea that she went to…

Sakura's scolding will deal with Touya.

"You could see him now," The doctor looked at Yukito who bowed.

Yukito Tsukishiro guided Tomoyo in Eriol's room. Seeing him all bandaged up made a new set of fresh tears fall down Tomoyo's cheeks. Yukito patted Tomoyo's shoulder as he handed her a while handkerchief which she gladly accepted.

"S-stop crying silly," Eriol said very slowly, "I'm not dead yet."

"Are you an idiot?!" Tomoyo yelled through her sobs, "Why did you do that to Touya?"

"J-just stop crying. You've cried because of me so much I feel terrible," Eriol let out a smile, "W-we were doing some talking, a man's way to get something across."

"But why?" Tomoyo asked, "Why?"

"The jigsaw puzzle…I have the rest of the pieces." Eriol said, "Do it, and you'll find your answer."

-

-

-

"Onii-chan?" Sakura's voice echoed through the staircase, as she headed up the rooftop. There she saw Touya sitting in the ground, silent. The golden haired beauty slowly approached her brother and sat next to him, allowing the silence to sink in.

"I didn't know you loved her that way," Sakura murmured, "But in the end, he wins right?"

Touya sighed, "I never thought that jerk went as far as to hurt her feelings to actually prove his point."

Silence.

"But I have to admit—I lost."

"He had no choice," Sakura pulled out a lollipop from her pocket, "It's either he accepts that challenge his parents gave him or he'll marry a person of their choice."

"You knew all this…didn't you?"

Sakura grinned, "Maybe."

"So then, if Eriol didn't choose this idiotic challenge, who will his parents choose for him?"

"It'll still be Tomoyo Daidouji."

-

-

-

That evening, in the Daidouji mansion, the final jigsaw puzzle was put into place.

"It's me…" Tomoyo whispered as she trailed her hands through the whole picture the puzzle made. The picture was nostalgic, and the lilac haired woman thought this—why didn't she remember that day?

It was a picture with two people—it was her and Eriol.

They were younger this time—elementary years—before they got separated. But both were in the attic, playing dress up games that Eriol used to hate. Young Tomoyo wore a white dress while young Eriol wore a tuxedo.

And both were headed down the aisle with childish smiles pasted in both of their faces.

-

-

-

**FINAL CHAPTER EXCERPTS

"I love you."


	10. That Engagement

**The Wedding Planner's Romance**

**By. Yuuna Miyako**

**

* * *

**

**PAIRING**E x T**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **Tomoyo Daidouji is an ever cheerful wedding planner but she isn't married herself. What will happen if her handsome, enigmatic childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa suddenly asks her to plan his own wedding for him?

**AUTHORS NOTE**** &#^&(#(#)(. I'm finally done!~ I'm sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. It's been a pleasure to write for all of you guys. As you could see, this chapter could be unfulfilling as the final chapter of this story: it's short and quick to the point. I'm sorry for that. But just to give you a heads up, a sequel is being planned off, so don't worry. Thank you, thank you, thank you, all of you. I can't express my gratitude any longer. This final chapter is told by Sakura's point of view (somewhat). Please do read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 9. That Engagement**

_Dear Monopoly,_

_Have I've done something wrong?_

_I basically manipulated and agreed to a plan that would probably break the very core of people close to me. No matter how many times both of them said it's okay, I can't help but feel guilty inside. What if things didn't turn out the way it is? What would have happened if he lost her completely?_

_Those thoughts just give me chills in my spine._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out as she motioned her friend to come closer, "Are you e-mailing your boyfriend again?"

"W-what?" Sakura's face flushed, "Of course not!" Before Tomoyo could use such words against her again, she quickly hid the cellular phone after sending a quick message to her pen pal.

Sakura smiled as she watched her best friend sparkle in a very special way. Just like those women who step in their office with smiles and anticipation in their very countenance. It's a visage of a woman who is not only madly in love but a bride to be.

Tomoyo Daidouji is officially engaged to Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Sakura heard the engagement story as much as a million times, but still can't get tired of it. It turns out that Eriol and Tomoyo had quite a history. After being discharged with a cast, Eriol quickly contacted the teary amethyst eyed beauty to accompany him somewhere. At the same age that the photo printed in the jigsaw was taken, both Eriol and Tomoyo buried a time capsule under a cherry tree at the penguin park.

Eriol buried a letter and his grandmother's engagement ring. In the letter he wrote: the time I uncover this, I'll be engaged with To-chan with this ring.

Sakura swooned every time she saw the ring glistening from Tomoyo's finger.

And they'll soon be married a couple of weeks from now.

The schedule was hectic, and because of this, Tomoyo and Sakura had to take the days off running the business to finalize and reorganize the wedding event. Eriol handled the guest list, sending off invitations to different places in Japan and back in England. His parents, the people who pulled the strings behind all of this nonsense, were ecstatic of course.

Touya was still recuperating from his current heartbreak, and getting even worst when the wedding date came closer. Thanks to Yukito, after a long heart to heart talk, and a little spying on the soon to be bride, Touya was convinced that it was worth letting her go.

"That smile on her face is priceless," He told his sister one day, "I'm convinced that only Hiiragizawa could give such an expression on her face."

But Sakura can't help to giggle about the list of Touya's "To Do List If Hiiragizawa Breaks Her Heart" which he recited with all his heart. Nakuru, having a long time crush on her brother, took his heartbreak as an opportunity as a lifetime. Thus, Touya's life is quite busy, dealing with an ever annoying Nakuru Akizuki.

Sakura sighed as she reflected about herself. As always, she's loveless, and currently driven by other's love lives. It didn't particularly disturbed her as much as now, since her bestfriend/cousin is finally getting married to the man Tomoyo loved all the time, yet failed to notice until now.

"I wish I could have such a story like that," Sakura murmured to herself as she finally made the last call for the final arrangements.

"Okay! It's a wrap!" Tomoyo said out loud, as she gave her best friend a sudden hug.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Thank you so much Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her friend tear because of the overwhelming happiness inside of her. Sakura, touched by her friends emotions, felt tears in her eyes as well.

"Don't need to thank me," She said, "Just be happy."

"She will." A deep, rich baritone was heard behind the girls.

"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura turned around, looking at Eriol Hiiragizawa. The impeccably handsome man was more dazzling the very moment he stepped in the room.

No-the very moment he met the eyes of the person he loved and cherished.

Sakura gave a Tomoyo a little suggestive push, encouraging her to go closer to him.

Tomoyo, flushed and somewhat embarrassed, walked slowly to him.

Sakura watched as the couple stared at each other before Eriol grabbed his fiancé using the uninjured arm smacking a kiss in her ever tempting lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Then a warm laughter was shared between the two, pulling them to a world where only they existed.

The golden haired beauty smiled as she turned around, giving the couple privacy as she pulled out her phone once more.

* * *

_Dear Monopoly,_

_I'm not guilty anymore._

_Besides, nothing went wrong. Everything turned out for the best. To come to think about it, I really didn't do much. It's was fate and destiny's work. All I know that both of them will be happy, for better and for worst._

_And I'm thoroughly convinced true love does exist. Don't you?_

_Now I'm here, and I'll be waiting. No matter how long it takes because I know it's all worth it._

_It's all worth it to hear the words, "I love you" from the person you love the most._

_Blossom._

_

* * *

_

**Owari : : and finally I've completed this series.**

**_**SEQUEL INFORMATION_**

**The Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

By. Yuuna Miyako

**PAIRING**S x S**

**GENRE** Romance, AU**

**SUMMARY** **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?


End file.
